The Pact
by Tazmaster
Summary: Cry is a new student at school and meets Ken and Pewds, aka the coolest friends ever. But what happens when they make a pact? A pact that will get them deep into danger that will change there lives forever... Slight PewdieCry, rated T for blood and gore


"298, 298, 298…" The teen muttered to himself, walking down one of the empty halls. He glared down at his schedule and blew a piece of chocolate brown hair out of his face. "295, 296, 297, Ha!" He exclaimed victoriously. The brunette put in his locker combination and shoved his supplies inside. The bell rang and people poured into the halls from the misty outside. It had rained hard yesterday, and his, brother, Nate was terrified.

The teen felt uneasy, he wasn't very open. That is why he wore his mask after all. A guy with curly dark brown hair and glasses unhitched the locker next to his.

"Hey, are you new here?" He asked putting his backpack away. "Yeah" The masked teen said. "What's your name?" He froze for a second, and then wondered if he could trust him. "Cryaotic, call me Cry," The curly haired teen rose an eyebrow. "It's a weird name, damn those drugs" Cry responded, adjusting his mask out of habit. He was surprised the first question the student asked wasn't about his mask. "Oh, cool… Name's Ken" Ken said, giving him a bright grin.

"So, first class?" Cry bit his lip in thought. "Math" Ken's smile turned into a frown. "Dang, you don't have first period with me, do you have science next?" Cry nodded. "Awesome!" The class bell rang. "Well, gotta run to Phys Ed, ha pun sort of, stay toasty my friend!" And with that his new friend, Ken, dashed in the direction of the gym.

Cry left his locker and went off to math; he only knew where it was from passing it a few times while searching for his locker. On his way, he earned strange glances, he hated those. Everyone probably thought he was a freak in a green hoodie.

"So, we have a new student, Mr. Monki will you please stand up" The teacher instructed, chewing on the end of her pencil. "You know Ms. T I really-"Cry started. "Come on Mr. Monki, stand up and introduce yourself" The brunette grimaced and stood up reluctantly, earning some snickers from the boys in the back. "Hi, my name is Cryaotic Monki, I am 14 years old, and I don't want to be up here" Then he plopped back down into his seat.

Cry heard the comments from behind him.

"Why do you wear that mask?"

"What a loser"

"Weirdo"

"What kind of name is that?"

Same old, same old. He felt a wad of paper make contact with the back of his head and fall to the floor. Cry snatched it off the ground and unraveled it. "_DORK_" Was printed out in scribbly handwriting with a happy face at the end. The masked teen ripped it up and tossed it in the garbage, oblivious to the guys' laughter. "Well then, let's get on with class, shall we?"

The rest of math was pretty boring; fractions and decimals just didn't cut it. When the bell rang he got out of there faster than a car chase. "Hey buddy!" Cry spun around and saw Ken walking towards him. "How was your first class?" He asked. "Eh," The brunette mumbled. "If the guys would stop calling me a loser and girls stopped thinking I was a weirdo, it wouldn't be so bad" Ken chuckled. "You sound like an evil Batman" He joked, punching Cry on the arm. "You did not just compare me to Batman, if anything I'm Morgan Freeman"

"Morgan Freeman standards? Hell no, bro" Ken said, and then groaned as the other bell sounded. "Damn it, well at least you're in my class" Cry shrugged and followed Ken to class. The same things happened again, only Ken was there and all he did was smirk, but not laugh, which was respectable. Two more classes rolled by and then finally it was time for lunch.

"Hey, there's this guy I want you to meet, his name is Felix Kjellberg and I think you two would get along" Ken stated. Cry shrugged and sat down at the shabby table. "You shrug too much" The brunette stuck out his tongue, and then he dropped his lunch bag on the surface. "Hey Pewds! Over here!" Ken called.

A blonde walked over to the table and sat down on the bench, rocking the table ever so slightly. He had light blue eyes and a pair of bright green head phones on. "Hey Ken" He said in a thick Swedish accent. "So Pewds, this is Cry- Cry, this is Pewds aka Felix" The curly haired teen introduced. "Nice to meet you" Pewds said, holding out his hand. Cry gladly took it and finished the gesture.

"So Cry, play any video games?" He asked, tucking a strand of shaggy blond hair behind his ear. "Uh, The Cat Lady, The Last of Us, Left 4 Dead 1&2, Amnesia: The Dark Descent, Remember Me, Rule of Rose, Outlast, Bioshock Infinite, eh. Usually anything that will scare the shit out of me" Cry stated, munching on a chip. "Dang, this guy has been educated!" Pewds exclaimed. He cracked a smile and sipped his juice. "So Pewds, you're still coming over right?" The blonde nodded.

"You wanna come to Cry?" Ken offered. "I-I, uhm…" His new friends waited. "Oh, what the hell!"


End file.
